Khakis and Leather Jackets
by Samandrielwasgood
Summary: Castiel Novak listens to the rules. He reads the bible, goes to church, and does all his school work. He listens to his parents and knows that homosexuality is a sin. Dean Winchester is the opposite. He doesn't listen to anyone and he'll sleep with anyone that'll let him. The two hate each other, and are forced to be in a school project together.


Castiel followed the rules. He tried his hardest not to break any of them, and would punish himself if he didn't. That would mean that he wouldn't go to church that week, which for him was a punishment. His family praised him more than his brothers. Castiel was their favorite child because he had the same beliefs and values that they did. How could he not? It was the way that he wished everyone would think. It would be such a more peaceful world if everyone read the bible the way his family did. At least, most of his family. His oldest brother Luke was the worst. He said he didn't even believe. He was Castiel's least favorite brother anyway.

Castiel did well in school. He studied for every test and did all his homework. He was never out, unless he was extremely sick. He played the violin and the piano. His parents wanted him to go to college and get a good job. That's all Castiel wanted at this stage of his life as well. Most kids didn't see that. He felt bad for all the students who didn't think the way he did. There were too many of them at his school. They didn't even try. It almost depressed him.

Castiel dressed as he should. He kept it simple, with khakis and a sweater vest. Sometimes he would wear a nice shirt without the vest. However, that was mainly what he wore. It felt comfortable, and it was appropriate. He knew that he shouldn't wear anything that was revealing. It was against school rules, and Castiel never broke the rules of the school, or anything. Once again, there were a lot of people who broke the rules of the dress code. Girls always wore their shirts too low, and the boys would wear big jackets. The school that they went to frowned upon them, due to a stabbing that happened a couple years ago. A lot of boys wore them in order to just defy the rules and make the teachers angry. Castiel hated it.

He didn't like to make himself obvious. He didn't bully, and he didn't do anything annoying enough to be bullied to his face. Sure, he didn't have many friends and no one seemed to talk to him, but it was better than being bullied. Some of the kids would harass the other ones due to their belief. Castiel would only speak up if someone violated what he believed in to his face, which wasn't as often as it used to be. He would, however, especially speak off if something had homosexuality in it. He was very uncomfortable with it, since his parents always told him that it was wrong. As long as he always believed it was wrong and against the rules, he would resist the temptations. He didn't get them often, but when he did, he would read all of the book that he owned that would explain what was right and what was wrong.

He had always kept to the rules, and listened to them according to how they were written. He didn't ever expect to break them, but one day, he did.

He was in school when it happened. He was in his science class, sixth block. He hated that class, with a passion. He liked the work itself, but there was just one person in his class that he just couldn't stand. His name was Dean Winchester. He thought he was better than anyone else. Castiel was amazed that he made it into honors...anything. He seemed like one of the dumbest people that Castiel had ever met. He was loud and obnoxious. Not to mention the fact that Castiel knew for a fact that he would have sex with anything and anyone if he got the chance. It was just terrible that he had to sit next to him every day.

They were about to start working on a project that would take almost a month to finish. He was happy to work it on it by himself, it wasn't too hard of a project. It was just an experiment that would take a long time to get the data. However, their teacher announced that they would have to be working in partners, no exception.

"Are we going to be able to pick them?" Dean asked as he raised his hand. Castiel was sure that wasn't how it worked. But he learned not to speak his mind around Dean.

"No. You have to work with the person you sit next to." The teacher replied. Dean and Castiel both groaned at the same time. He didn't want to work with him.

"You all will have to visit each others' houses or find a place you can both meet up with to do the same experiment." She looked at Dean and Castiel. She knew that they weren't going to like this. Apparently, none of the people in the room liked it. That should have been a clue for the teacher to change her mind. This teacher wouldn't change her mind. She was too dead set on making the kids completely miserable for a project that would be fun otherwise.

"Can we work in the hall?" Dean asked the teacher.

"Yes yes, fine. Go right ahead." The teacher said to Dean..

"Let's go, Jesus jumper" Dean said to Castiel as he stood up. He looked down and waited for him to stand up. Castiel rolled his eyes and followed Dean out to the hall.

"You wanna just do the work and I'll go walk around?" Dean suggested.

"Of course not. We have to work in partners. I'm not going to be doing all the work for you. If I do, then I'll tell the teacher not to give you any credit and you'll be kicked out of the class."

"Wow. You really are a douchebag." Dean sunk down and leaned against the wall, "Well. Let's get working then."

Castiel sighed and sat next to him. He got his paper out of his backpack. "So we're going to have to set up the plants. One at my house, and one at yours. We're going to have to go to your house first-"

"No we're not." Dean said quickly, "We can put one at your house and one somewhere else. I don't want to have to go to my house."

Castiel didn't want to ask why he was so against going to his own house. "That's fine I guess. We can put another one in my church. They allow me to put my experiments there all the time."

Dean seemed to roll his eyes again, "Whatever. You wanna put our plant into the house of Christian closet gays, then sure."

"Can you please not talk like that. No one is like that at our church." Castiel frowned.

"Oh come on." Dean laughed.

"Let's just do our work, Dean." Castiel huffed. Castiel started working on the question, not paying attention to Dean. He finished the first page by the end of the period without talking to Dean. He could tell that Dean just wanted to copy his work. He wasn't going to even argue with him anymore. As long as Castiel got an A, he wouldn't really care. It was time for school to end.

"I'll stop by your house later on tonight. I'll be there between 5 and 11." he said to Castiel.

"I have a dinner tonight." He frowned, "My whole family is going."

"Well. Too bad. You'll need to skip." He replied, "Isn't your grade more important?"

"I guess. I'll ask." he sighed.

"Good boy." Dean smiled and stood up. He gathered his things together and started to walk out. The bell didn't even ring yet and Dean was already leaving. Castiel rolled his eyes. He was happy he drove to school that day. He didn't feel like anymore social interaction after what he had to deal with today. Dean was a handful and he only had to deal with him for an hour and a half.

Once the bell rang, Castiel made his way home. He really wasn't ready to have to have Dean come over. He would make fun of him for his entire house. Castiel wasn't ashamed or anything. But he just didn't want to be annoyed by him. Especially if any of his brothers were home as well. Depending on the brother, they would be rude to each other. Gabriel would probably has too much fun with Dean since they both had the same personality. So it would be a good thing that his family would be gone for most of the time Dean was supposed to be there.

His parents let him stay home after a small argument. They finally realized that school was more important than some charity dinner. He cleaned up his room and most of the house for when he would be there. He didn't know why he made such a fuss to make it look nice. Dean probably didn't care whether his house was dirty or clean. Castiel was just a little paranoid about it.

The doorbell rang at around 8. His family wouldn't be home until 10, so it obviously was Dean. He was getting nervous as he had to wait for him. He thought originally that Dean had just decided not to come. But then he remembered that Dean had said he would be there between 5 and 11. So he was on time.

"Hello." Castiel greeted as he opened the door.

"You're a hell of a lot richer than I expected. You live in like a mansion." Dean walked inside. He looked around and whistled.

"I guess. It's not that big. It's only two floors." Castiel shrugged.

"How many rooms?" Dean asked, seeming interested.

"Seven bedrooms and three bathrooms. Then we have the living room, kitchen, and dining room. And the basement area. So 14 really." He shrugged.

"That's huge. My house only has two bedrooms." Dean crossed his arms, "I gotta share a room with my brother. There's like 6 rooms in total. My house is just really lame."

"That's pretty small. But you also only have one brother. I have a very large family. I'll show you to my bedroom." Castiel didn't really bother to look at Dean as he turned to go into his room. He was in one of the rooms upstairs, "Don't touch the railing unless your hands are clean. My parents are basically clean freaks. They'll kill me if they find out." He rambled.

"I get it. I don't need to touch the railings." Dean rolled his eyes, "Which one is your bathroom up here? I gotta fucking piss like a racehorse."

"Don't swear." Castiel shook his head, "It's the third door on the left. The one next to it is my room. I'll be there setting it up." He quickly went into his room and sat on his bed. He pulled out the seeds for the plant. He really hoped that Dean brought the rest of the supplies for him.

Dean came back a minute later, "I'm back. Your sink is really cool." he smiled, "You know, you're pretty lame but your house is awesome."

"Wow, thanks." Castiel replied slowly, "Did you bring what you had to?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm not that stupid. It's in my car. I'll go get it and put the dirt into it. Jesus, we just have to start working right away." Dean groaned.

"I told you not to swear in my house. Have some manners." Castiel scolded. Dean mocked his movements as Castiel did them. This boy was so annoying. Castiel just wanted to get the project done already so that Dean could just leave. He wanted some time to himself. Dean didn't seem to get that at all.

"You are so boring." He laid down on Castiel's floor, "What do you even do all day? Read the bible?"

"No. Well, yes I do. But not all the time. I do more things than read the bible. I read other books too." He looked down at Dean.

"Like I said. Boring. Do you even know what a tv is?" Dean laughed, "You don't even have one in your room. There's one in the living room but I'm not sure you've even seen it. Have you ever heard of this wonderful thing called electricity?" He bit his lip so he would calm down, "Or is your sacred book against it?" He looked around the room again.

"Stop being so rude Dean. Honestly. It's no wonder everyone at school hates you." Castiel gritted through his teeth. He didn't normally get so mad like this. But Dean was insulting his beliefs. He knew that Dean didn't agree, but it didn't mean that he had to be so rude. He couldn't believe that Dean actually acted like this. His parents must not care for him.

"I can act how I want. You're just uptight. And everyone doesn't hate me at school. They all hate you." He scoffed. Castiel didn't even notice how hurt he made Dean. Dean always seemed too obsessed with himself to care about people not liking him. Castiel didn't even pay attention to how he reacted. He chose to not worry about it.

After long time of silence, Dean sighed and stood up. He went downstair and got their project so they could start it. The two of them barely talked. They only made snarky comments to each other about doing something wrong. After around a half an hour, they were done. Dean looked around Cas's book shelf and pulled out one of them. Castiel felt like he could just die right there when he saw the book that Dean had pulled out. It was the one that explained sex in a Christian point of view. Castiel was afraid of Dean reading it. He knew he would be made fun of. Dean always teased people for being a prude. He knew that he called Castiel that behind his back. This was just going to make it so much worse. He'd go off and tell everyone to make fun of him.

Dean laughed, "Seriously? You have this kind of book? I've read to one of these kind of things before. It's full of bull crap. All this shit about how sex is sacred. How you have to wait. It's literally sticking your dick into a hole. There's nothing too special. It feels good and it's fun. You need to live a little. Get laid and stop reading such shitty bible books like this. It's making your life boring."

"That's because you have sex all the time and never appreciate anything. Don't you get sick of it? It's not special to you because you don't care. You just use people for your own advantage. I've known you my whole life and you've never changed. You've always been the manipulative jerk that thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Do you even care about anyone? Or are they all just something for you to have sex with?" Castiel spit out, "Why are you still here? We're done. Go home. I don't want you here anymore. I literally feel my room becoming more and more dirty while you're here." he didn't mean that. He didn't like Dean, but he didn't want to be rude. He just felt embarrassed by what Dean had said. He wanted Dean to leave so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

Dean looked like he was about to blow up, "You don't know shit. How can you possibly know anything about me? You know how I act in school. I'm not like that. I actually have feelings. I care about a lot of people. Not too many, but it's more than you do. You claim to love everyone the same, yet you decide to gang up on me and make me feel like complete crap. I already have enough problems as it is. And another thing. You wouldn't know anything about sex. You've never even dated anyone and you're almost eighteen."

"At least I didn't lose my virginity at age fourteen. I know that you've had relations with men. Isn't that who you first went with? God said that-"

"Shut up with your God shit. I don't care. You shouldn't care. I know why you're so bitter against gay people. I've seen you in the locker rooms." He laughed, "You're not fooling anyone."

"How dare you even suggest that, Dean." He moved over to Dean and looked into his eyes, "You're looking at everything wrong. It's disgusting." At this point he was just trying to get Dean mad so he would leave. He didn't want Dean to know about his homosexual thoughts. He huffed again, "Even thinking about that makes me want to be sick."

Castiel felt his cheeks being cupped and something pressed against his lips. They felt soft and wet, like nothing he ever felt before. He realized that they were Dean's lips. He was in shock, but he didn't back away. He closed his eyes, and let out a soft gasp. He almost grabbed Dean's arms but he stopped himself.

Dean pulled back. "Was it gross? Are you going to go throw up now?" he looked irritated, and his face was trying hard not to turn red.

"No…" Castiel said softly, "I'm sorry, Dean. I can't do this." He shook his head. He couldn't admit that he liked that. He liked it a lot.

"Can't do what?" Dean frowned.

"This. I can't kiss you." He shook his head, "It's.."

"It's not right? It's against your book?" Dean rambled.

"No, it's not like that at all. I was just saying everything like that so you would leave. I can't handle you being here." He sighed.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just can't." Castiel sat on his bed.  
"Did I make you uncomfortable?" He couldn't tell whether Dean was trying to be rude, or if he was actually concerned.

"Yes…" He lied.

"I knew it." Dean shook his head and started walking away.

"Did you only actually stay so you could seduce me? Were you hoping to get into my pants?"  
"No...yes...In a way, yeah. Wait, no. That's not how I mean it." Dean admitted.

"You're unbelievable." Castiel rolled his eyes, "Is your goal to have sex with everyone? You wasted my first kiss."

"No no, Cas. I know I'm a jerk to you. I never wanted to be. But everyone around me just loves to make fun of you and I didn't want everyone to turn against me. It's happened to me before, remember? You were the only one to tell me that I was right, that it didn't matter. I can't even remember what it was about. It was in 8th grade. No one's ever stuck up for me before. I never really had anything other than my brother to really get into. Everyone else is so sensitive to what I say. They treat me like I'm saint and I can't do anything wrong now. If I actually do something wrong, it's worse. I've been acting differently than I am at school so I wouldn't get put into a stressful situation. I already have a lot to deal with. I didn't want to feel like I was no one. That's why I never really talked to you. Because everyone thinks you're too up tight. I know that you are but I think you're more than that. You just can't get out of your shell because you don't want your parents to be ashamed of you. You hide who you really are because you're afraid. I have too. What I'm trying to say is.. I hid my uh...the way I felt for you because I'm afraid. I ignore you because I'm too much of a coward to admit anything. I'm such an asshole to you and a lot of people. Listen, I like you a lot. I wish I knew you better. I want to. You're the only person I've ever actually had feelings for." he laughed, "I've had a stupid schoolgirl crush on you for years. I'm such an idiot." He sighed.

Castiel leaned over and kissed him, "Please stop. I understand, Dean."

"I'm going to leave." Dean shook his head.

"Please don't. Are you telling the truth?" He asked.

"Of course I am. You honestly think I would bullshit all that? It took a lot to actually admit this. I know there's a risk that you'd just shut me down." He sighed.

"You're an idiot sometimes Dean. It's okay. I've always been intolerant to people who I thought were different than me. But I know I'm gay. I just try to hide it because I know my parents would disown me." Castiel sighed.

"Then fuck them. You don't need to impress them if they can't accept who you are. You can keep your beliefs and all, that's fine. But you need to live a little, Cas." Dean smiled, "Spend the night with me. If you regret it, then you'll learn from your mistake. If you enjoy it, then you can look at your parents and know that they can't change who you are, no matter how hard they try. I'm not trying to force you. It's your choice."

Castiel paused and thought about it. It would go against everything he ever thought of. All that he believed in. Dean did have a point about his parents. They wouldn't even be able to accept their 'favorite son's' sexuality, then they didn't deserve him. They had too many kids to worry about, and he never really got to enjoy high school. It was all school work and no play. He didn't care about the vows to took to stay celibate. He wanted to go through with pulled Dean for another kiss, "Let's do it."

Dean grinned and closed Cas's door. He took his jacket and shirt off, "Let's go slow your first time. Do you want to be on top or bottom?" he asked.

"What?" Castiel was confused.

"Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?" Castiel almost winced at his swears.

"I want you to...you know." Castiel fiddled with his fingers.

"Alright. Just try to relax. Let me take your shirt off." Dean moved closer to him and unbuttoned his vest. Castiel took deep breaths, "Let's go on my bed." He told Dean.

"Sure thing. This is going to be very awkward since you've never done anything. But I'll help you. Tell me when it's too much." He kissed Castiel's neck once they were both sitting on the bed. As Dean was doing that, he unbuttoned Cas's dress shirt as well until he was shirtless.

Castiel let out a deep breath once he felt Dean nipping at his neck. He could feel him making marks into his skin. His parents would definitely notice. He didn't care. "Dean." He gasped, "Kiss me please. I like how your lips feel."

Dean smiled and kissed him again, rougher than it was before. Castiel was taken back by it. He let out a moan when he felt Dean's tongue flick against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth so that Dean's tongue could push inside. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was wet and a little weird but he loved it. He pushed his tongue against Dean's and hoped he was doing alright. Dean seemed surprised at it and bit his bottom lip softly, pulling on it. It hurt Castiel's lips but he loved it. He replied by sticking his tongue in his mouth again. He licked the top of his mouth. At this point, they were practically shoving their tongues inside each other's throats.

Dean pulled back, "You're a natural. You're one of the best kissers I've ever had. I'm not kidding." He kissed him again. Dean ran his hands down Cas's chest. Then he pushed on him so he was laying back. Dean straddled his hips and leaned down, pressing their chests together. Then, He moved his hands to Castiel's hips.

Castiel felt his heart racing like it never had before. He took a deep breath, biting his lip slightly. He looked into Dean's eyes. "Dean…"

"Yeah?" Dean smiled, "Are you feeling good?" he rubbed his hip slowly. His eyes showed that he was genuinely curious.

"Yes. I've just never felt like this before. I'm a little nervous." He leaned his head against the pillow, "I don't know what to do."

Dean moved his hand and cupped his cheek, "Don't worry. I got you. Just let me do everything. We'll go slow. How much time do we have?"

"Enough." Castiel nodded.

"Good." He kissed Castiel's neck again and grinded his hips down. Castiel gasped loudly. He knew that he was getting harder. He's had boners before, but he never did anything about them. Now that he was really putting it into action, he felt really amazing.

"Do you want a blow job first, or do you want to just get right to the fucking?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. Surprise me." Castiel squeezed his eyes shut.  
"I'll blow you first." Dean nodded. He moved off of his lap and sat between Castiel's feet. He unbuttoned Cas's khakis and pulled them down.  
"Holy shit. You have a nice bulge." Dean smiled, rubbing him through his boxers.

"Dean!" Castiel moaned, "That feels so good."

"Does it?" Dean smirked and rubbed him harder. After a moment he pulled Cas's cock out. Dean whistled, "You have a really big dick. You ever measure yourself? I think it's bigger than mine."

"No…" Castiel picked his head up, "Do you?"

"Of course. I'm six and a half inches. I'm guessing you're around 7 and a half. Which is impressive." He started to stroke Cas. He moaned loudly and closed his eyes again. He wondered why he'd never did anything like this before. Dean moved his head down and lightly licked the head of his cock.

"Oh my." Castiel whined, "Please."

"Please what?" Dean licked it again.

"Please do more. I don't think I'll last too long." Castiel chewed on his lip. Dean nodded and took Cas's cock in his mouth. He started moving his head, going down as far as he could. Castiel couldn't even make noise at this point. His mouth was open and his breathing was heavy. He couldn't believe the pleasure that came from this. Dean kept sucking him off, occasionally swirling his tongue. Sometimes he would pull off completely and lick him from base to tip. It wasn't until Dean started to hum that Castiel came in his mouth.

Dean pulled up and swallowed. He wiped what he couldn't get off of his chin. He smiled, "How was it?"

"Amazing. I wish I had done stuff like this earlier." Castiel smiled and tried to slow down his breathing. Dean moved over and kissed him again. He could taste the saltiness of his own cum on Dean's lips. It was a little gross, but he endured it so that he could keep kissing Dean.  
"Now just wait. We haven't gotten to the really good part. It will probably hurt you since it's your first time." Dean took his own pants off. It seemed that he wasn't even wearing boxers. Castiel found that as a turn on for some reason.

"It's gonna take you a while to get hard again. We can make out or something for a while until you do. It'll hurt a lot if you're not really excited." Dean smiled and rubbed his legs.

Castiel nodded, "Okay. I don't exactly know how this really works."

"I'm guessing your book never told you about how gay sex works. It's a lot more complicated than just sticking my dick in your ass. It has a lot of steps." Dean nodded, slowly running his hands up and down his sides. Castiel nodded.

"Can I do something for you?" Castiel asked, sitting up. He tilted his head as he asked the question. He wanted to please Dean too.

Dean shook his head, "Not now. I want the first time I cum with you to be while we're actually having sex. If I keep stroking you maybe you'll get hard again. It's different for people. It depends on how much you want me." He smiled and put his hand on Cas's cock again. Castiel moaned softly.

"Sometimes it takes people a half hour. Others it takes a minute. Sometimes they don't get hard at all." Dean sped up his movements. He licked his lips and tried to make eye contact with Cas. It was hard, but he looked back at Dean. He felt his stomach churning.

"Oh, I can tell you'll get back in a few minutes. Lay back down. I'll go get the lube out of my bag. Keep stroking yourself and see if you can get yourself hard." Dean stood up. Castiel cautiously started to touch himself. He'd never done this before, and it was something very new to him. Dean came back a while later with a small bottle.

"So you were planning this?" Castiel panted.

"Oh, no. I always carry lube with me just in case. And a condom." He held that up too, "I'm not sure which one you'd prefer. With or without. I think we should use one for your first time. Just to be safe." He sat back down on the bed. "Alright. You're hard again. Now spread your legs a little bit for me." Castiel obeyed and looked up at him. Dean put lube on his fingers.

"Is it going to hurt?" He asked, resisting the urge to close his legs.

"Yeah. At first it will. But it'll be so worth it." Dean smiled and pressed the finger against his hole. The lubricant was cold and he moved back a little bit. Dean hummed and slowly pushed it in.

"Dean, that feels so weird." Castiel huffed. He didn't move again, though he wanted to. He knew it would get better, so he calmed down a little bit. Dean used his other hand to cup his shoulder, making soft gestures to calm him down a bit more. Dean waited a while before pushing a second finger. This one stung, but he didn't say anything. He tried his hardest to not wince in pain as Dean started pumping both fingers.

"I'm going to stretch my fingers a little more. It'll feel really sharp, but it'll pass." He said as he did the stretching movement. He started scissoring Cas. At this point, he was started to enjoy it. He would let out soft moans that indicated that it was feeling good. Dean dared to push a third lubed finger in.

"Dean, no. Not yet." Castiel whined.

"No, no. It's fine. You're ready." Dean closed his eyes and started pumping them. Castiel started panting again, resisting the urge to swear. Dean twisted his fingers around and tried to push them in a little deeper. He wasn't sure if he was able to take in any more. He wouldn't survive Dean's cock.

"You're almost there." Dean closed his eyes, "You're almost prepped." He added more lube to his fingers to make it easier. Castiel soothed against him. After a minute or so, he really felt like he was ready for Dean to take him. He was almost aching for it.

"Dean. Please do something more. I need it." He begged, "I need you to…"

"Say it." Dean whispered to him, "You know you want to saw it, Cas. It's not a sin to swear. You're having gay premarital sex. That breaks like 5 rules in your little book. Swearing isn't going to do anything worse than you're already doing."  
"Fuck me, Dean." Cas eventually let out.

"There you go sunshine." Dean pulled his fingers out slowly, "You are so tight. I just hope it doesn't hurt too much." Dean laid down and softly kissed him. "Wanna put the condom on for me?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded and sat up. He opened up the condom once Dean handed it to him, and rolled it on to Dean's cock. Dean smiled and poured lube on his hand again. He spread it on to his dick and made sure to coat it heavily. He pushed on Cas's chest, basically telling him to lay back down. Dean lined his cock up.

"Just be gentle. Once it doesn't hurt anymore, you can go as hard as you want. But I want the first few moments to be gentle so I don't get hurt." Castiel mumbled as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Dean nodded, "Anything for you Cas." He nudged the head in until it was in all the way. Castiel winced in pain and let out a quiet hiss. He took in deep breaths. Dean pushed in a little more. He leaned his head against Cas's shoulder and slowly inched his way in.

"Dean it hurts. It hurts." Cas breathed. He gripped Dean's shoulder tightly.

"It's okay." He smiled at Cas, "I won't move until you're comfortable. But fuck. You are so fucking tight baby. So fucking tight."

Castiel moaned softly, "You're big." He whined. After a moment he felt ready, "Okay. Move now. Please." Cas didn't have to say it again. Dean started moving his hips at a short and slow pace. He let out soft gasps as he thrust. Castiel moaned lowly. He had never felt anything like this before. He loved every second of it. It felt even better once Dean picked up the pace. Soon enough he was thrusting harder and faster. Castiel felt like he was in heaven. Once it stopped hurting it was the best feeling of his life. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Once Dean was pounding into Cas, makin his speechless. His mouth was dropped open and all he could let out were sharp breaths. Dean blabbered as he fucked him. He would mumble swears and would simply talk all dirty.

"Yeah baby. You like my cock inside you? Filling you up. I fucking bet you do." He gasped and then leaned his head to shove his tongue into Cas's mouth. Castiel kissed back and let out a moan into his mouth. Castiel clenched himself around Dean, which earned a gasped from Dean. He pulled back, "Oh my god Cas. Please keep doing that." He breathed out. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist so that he could go in easier and harder.

"I'm gonna fucking cum. I'm gonna cum." Dean gasped. He leaned his hand down to stroke Cas's cock.

"Me too." Castiel huffed out. He let out a cracked moan as he came over both of their chests. Dean basically laughed and thrust one more time before he came. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Cas.

"That was great." Dean picked his head up and smiled.

"I agree. I don't know why I thought it was so bad." Castiel smiled, "It probably isn't the same as if I waited, but I really enjoyed it." He sighed contently. The two of them laid and kept breathing. Once they calmed down, Castiel turned to Dean. "Now that you had sex with me, I wanna know something. The stuff you said about me earlier. Was that true?" He asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. I'm serious about that." He sighed, "Lame, right?"

Castiel shook head, "No. It's fine. I'm happy about it. I'm happy it was more than just a person to sleep with."

"Speaking of that...I was wondering if you wanted to...kinda like...date?" Dean asked. Castiel could tell he was a little nervous as he asked him.

"Yes. I'd love to, Dean." Castiel kissed him softly, "We should dress. I want to be safe so my parents don't see." He smiled.

"I don't wanna." Dean sighed, "I just wanna look at you all day. But I guess so." Dean smiled.

Castiel pulled him for another kiss, "This project is going to be fun."


End file.
